freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tibet Arc
The Tibet Arc focuses on Rana Linchen during her time in her home village run by the Kunlun Clan and being with her sister, Luna Linchen who's destined to be the leader of their clan. Background Without explanation, women are suddenly being born with natural Stigmata already inside their bodies. To investigate, Gengo Aoi and the Chevalier dispatch agents to Tibet to study the Kunlun Clan and discover the truth behind the Type-Maria phenomenon. Newly Introduced Characters Pandora *Luna Linchen *Karen *Aira Chevalier *Yuuta Ono *Jong-soo Civilians *Lam Linchen Story Arc Chevalier field agents Yuuta Ono and Jong-soo travel to Tibet in order to investigate the Kunlun Clan. The agents hide their connection to the Chevalier and pose as doctors willing to provide any aid to the clan. The pair befriend Rana Linchen, the sister of the future Clan Head. Yuuta eventually discovers that Luna is suffering from Stigmata overflow, confirming Gengo Aoi's theory that Type-Maria Pandora were beginning to be born. He reveals that he is an agent of Gengo's and implores Luna to accompany him to the Chevalier in order to receive treatment. She refuses and orders Yuuta to never speak to her. As Yuuta begins to earn the clan's trust after delivering a baby, the clan is confronted with a construction company that wishes to steal their land in order to develop it. When the clan confronts the construction crews, they are repulsed by rogue Pandora, Karen and Aira who are employed by the company. Luna defeats the Pandora with ease and begins to bond with Yuuta, eventually falling in love and sleeping with him. She agrees to go with him to the Chevalier, but only after the clan festival is over so that she can abdicate in favor of Rana. The two continue their affair, but are unaware that they have been discovered. The clan Elder confronts Luna over her affair and resulting pregnancy, which forces the couple to flee. They are ambushed by Jong-soo and a group of Pandora. He reveals that he is the mole and has been working with the consruction company. Caught between the Pandora and the clan Elder, Luna attempts to protect her lover and her unborn child but is quickly overpowered. After being struck in the stomach, she is captured. Yuuta is fatally stabbed attempting to reach Luna, causing her to go berserk and enter Nova Form. Rana arrives to find a mindless Luna having slaughtered the Pandora and clan members. Before passing away, Yuuta urges Rana to put Luna out of her misery. She refuses and instead manages to talk Luna down. Despite briefly returning to normal, Luna asks Rana to euthanize her. Rana complies and kills Luna. After the death of Luna, Rana travels to West Genetics as her mother prays for her happiness. Waking in her dorm, Rana readies herself to face the day. She goes to meet up with her friends as the sun shines brightly down. rana cover 1.png Screen Shot 2015-07-22 at 11.18.04 am.png Rana asks for hekp.png Rana gives blood.png Luna vs rogue Pandora.jpg Luna's air attack.jpg Rana conforts luna.png Rana gets stigmata.jpg Luna_Nova_form.jpg Rana kills her luna.png Trivia *This is arc serves as the finale for the Freezing Zero manga series. See Also Category:Article stubs Category:Freezing: Zero story arcs